kampferfandomcom-20200223-history
"Sweetheart ～The First Date～"
|season = 1 |number = 8 |image = File:Kampfer8_8.jpg |airdate = November 19, 2009 |writer = Kazuyuki Fudeyasu |director = Yoshitaka Nagaoka |anime director = Takashi Uchida |previous = "Invite ～The Uninvited Guests～" |next = "His Midsummer ～Tropical Cyclone of Romance～" |studio = |japanese = Liebste ～初めてのデート～ |romaji = Liebste ～Hajimete no Dēto～}} is the eighth episode of the Kämpfer anime. *Natsuru and Shizuku go on a date *Natsuru agrees to go on a date with Akane Standing on the roof, Natsuru is asked out on a date by Shizuku. He, however, thinks she has a alternative motive for a date rather than Shizuku liking him. Then thinking of the attack by the mysterious White Kämpfer, he thinks its a way to lure the White Kämpfers from hiding, so he agrees. Masumi then appears having eavesdropped in their conversation, she seems shocked at first but then runs off happy as she got gossip to report on. Natsuru is unhappy with this thinking he is dead if 'Shizuku Fan Club' finds out about the date. Lucky for Natsuru though Masumi discards the idea of them going on a date saying she must of heard them wrong, thinking there's no way those two would be dating. Back at home Harakiri Tora tries convincing Natsuru its a date but he still believes its just a cover up. Sunday morning and Shizuku is preparing a bento for her date with Natsuru, Kanden Yamaneko seems curious why she's in a good mood but Shizuku doesn't want to say. At the meeting point Natsuru is sat there and yawns as Shizuku arrives, she's happy to see he arrived early but he simply thinks that it was best for him not to show up late, he also thinks its still a raid on the White Kämpfer's base. Shizuku suggests they go to the aquarium although he seems to enjoy himself he is trying to figure out who the White Kämpfers are. A little into the date Natsuru thinks to himself that he would of preferred to be with Kaede, which Shizuku guesses correctly telling him she prefers zoos. As they walk by the gift shop Shizuku asks Natsuru if he was going to buy her anything as a memento for the date which Natsuru seems reluctant as he doesn't believe it's a date but he buys something anyway. Walking out of the aquarium Shizuku grabs hold of Natsuru's arm, which surprised at first but then thinks its a trap to lower the defenses of the White Kämpfers. Natsuru's belly then grumbles so they set up a picnic to eat the lunch Shizuku had made. During the picnic, Natsuru thinks about Kaede which Shizuku guesses correctly again. Shizuku then tries to feed Natsuru telling him multiple times to open wide but he doesn't and results in him falling back with Shizuku on top of him, so he finally opens his mouth. After finishing eating Natsuru lets out a big yawn and stretches, Shizuku says he should put his arm around me which Natsuru goes too but then realizes what he is doing, so Shizuku forcefully puts his arm around her and moves in close. They begin to talk starting with Shizuku asking Natsuru why he likes Kaede and then goes on to think about their fight with the White Kampfer and her suspensions about Kaede possibly being a Moderator. Shizuku then starts questioning the existence of the White Kämpfers and then goes on about her reasoning for the defiance to the Moderators, refusing to be a pawn and revenge for her friend that had been killed. After finishing speaking she looks up to see Natsuru who has fallen asleep. After Natsuru awakes he finds himself led on Shizuku's lap. On the way back from the date Shizuku asks Natsuru to walk her home and even possibly stay over. They are then interrupted as Mikoto comes flying in kicking Natsuru in the face sending him flying. Mikoto then confronts Natsuru and is mad that he out with Shizuku ordering an explanation from him, Natsuru tells her about the delusion that it was a trap to draw out the White Kämpfer, Mikoto takes him to the ground choking him demanding he tells the truth. Natsuru then foolishly asks Shizuku for her help and she tells Mikoto that they were on a date which just fuels Mikoto's anger toward Natsuru and her choking. Shizuku then decides to leave on her own and drops a hint to Mikoto that they may have kissed. Natsuru then begs Shizuku to help him, she agrees but only if he calls her "Shizuku" after a couple attempts Natsuru reluctantly says its but Shizuku just says she enjoyed the date and an enraged Mikoto then sends Natsuru flying by punching him in the face then runs of crying. Later in his room Akane bursts in, having been informed about the date by Mikoto. He tells her that she tricked him onto it and is devoted to only Kaede. She then ask him who is his type. Obviously he says Kaede. She angrily asks his type besides her, in his mid sprang Akane, which he said. This made her glad and transformed into her Kämpfer form and goes basaltic with her gun frantically firing it everywhere. She then asks to take a vow, which Natsuru agrees too and then Akane forcibly gets him to agree to take her on a date by pointing her gun to his head, then leaves. Led in bed Natsuru tries to figure out himself what happened today but just can't. Numbers indicate order of appearance. Shizuku: Walk by my side. Natsuru: Do we really have to pretend it's a real date? Are we being observed? Well, Madam President? Shizuku: You can call me Shizuku. Natsuru: I'll stick with Madam President. Shizuku: I mean, I wouldn't mind if you threw away honorifics, Senou-kun. You fool. Natsuru: How rude. Shizuku: Learn how to please a woman. If you want to be my boyfriend, you have work to do. Natsuru: Don't worry, there's no one in the universe who could be your boyfriend. ---- Natsuru: Umm, we totally look like lovers. Shizuku: What's with the 'like'? We're on a date. Natsuru: But it's not a... Shizuku: What if your date was Kaede? Natsuru: Then of course! ---- Shizuku: "Shizuku". Natsuru: Huh? Shizuku: If you want me to back you up, then call me "Shizuku". Natsuru: Okay then. Madam President. Shizuku: Without the honorific. Natsuru: Ma-Madam President. Shizuku: Try again. Natsuru: Shizuku. Shziuku: Very good. I enjoyed today's date, Natsuru. Mikoto: So it really was a date! Natsuru you moron! During the episode Strangled Stray Dog says: "Ippen shinde miru?". This catchphrase refers to Jigoku Shoujo and it is played by Mamiko Noto who also does the voice role as Ai Enma. Kampfer - 08 - date arrive.jpg|Natsuru and Shizuku meet for the date Kampfer8_45.jpg|Shizuku remenicing about her friend Kampfer - 08 - natsuru lap pillow.jpg|Shizuku as Natsuru's lap pillow Kampfer - 08 - mikoto migaton punch.jpg|Mikoto's migaton punch Kampfer - 08 - akane shot room.jpg|Akane shoots Natsuru's room Kampfer8_85.jpg|Akane looking forward to her date Kampfer - 08 - shizuku keychain.jpg|Shizuku with Natsuru's "gift" 08 Category:Kampfer Anime Category:Kampfer (Season 1)